Sweet Music of the Night
by Kagome1514
Summary: Music is always sweeter...in the night. A must read EC one-shot! : ) Please review!


**A/N: Hello everyone who decided to read this one-shot. : ) **

**I have never really dedicated any of my stories to anyone but I would like to dedicate this to my Erik. Tu es mon ange et je t'aime avec tous mon coeur: ) **

**It will be written from Christine's P.O.V. at times, but mostly Erik's P.O.V. **

**Normally, I do not write(or for that matter read) one-shots but the fact that my sis took her laptop with her, taking all my saved files of updates with her, led me to write this out of boredom. Fear not, because the laptop will come back by tomorrow(hopefully) and I can post the newest chap of ITD: ) **

**I hope you enjoy this pretty much pointless one shot! **

Sweet Music of the Night 

I lay in bed, my eyes closed, attempting to sleep but finding that I could not.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling of my ornate dressing room.

An old lullaby my father used to sing to me came to my mind and I began to sing it softly, memories of my father assaulting me.

He would usually sing or play the violin to help me fall asleep and it would always work.

Suddenly, a soft voice seemed to seep through the walls themselves, joining with my feeble voice, strong and beautiful.

My voice faded to nothing and I closed my eyes, listening to the enchanting voice of my angel.

He never ceased to amaze me. It surprised me that he remembered the time I had softly sung my father's lullaby before and was able to sing it so beautifully now.

_Close your eyes and drift to sleep _

_Let angels guide your dreams_

_Give your soul for them to keep_

_And I promise you, _

_You'll never weep. _

_Go to sleep little angel_

_Leave your fears far behind _

_Sleep sweet slumber_

_And free your mind_

_From the harshness of this world_

_I'll be here to guide you_

_I'll be here to hide you _

_Let the night swallow your fears_

_For I am here for you._

_Go to sleep little angel_

_For I will always be here._

My eyes remained closed even as my angel's sweet voice faded to nothing. They remained closed even as I heard the mechanisms of the mirror click, the sound of the mirror sliding to the side easy to detect. They continued to remain closed as I heard the soft sound of muffled footsteps on the carpet, the soft _swish_ of cloth. They even remained closed as I felt the feather soft touch of fingers brushing along the features of my face.

I breathed softly, reveling in the soft caresses that were being bestowed upon my face. It slightly shocked me to feel that the fingers that caressed my face were glove-less. They lingered on my cheek, tracing a path upward then back down before going along my jaw to my other cheek and caressing it the same way.

My heartbeat quickened slightly as I felt those very fingers brush across my lips, caressing them over and over again, leaving them with a tingling sensation as those warm fingers lifted away from my lips.

I could sense that his hand was still hovering just above my face, his fingers mere centimeters from my lips.

I wanted to feel his caresses, wanted to feel his touch. I wanted to feel his love.

My eyes fluttered open cautiously, my eyes immediately locking with Erik's.

His hand seemed to be frozen in place as he stared at me, as still as a statue.

My lips turned upward in a small smile as my hands reached up and brought his fingers gently to my lips, pressing my lips softly to his warm, gentle fingers; the fingers that made such beautiful music.

His eyes were still locked with mine, his breathing evident as it was getting slightly shallower. I noticed him shudder as my breath caressed his fingers, escaping my mouth in a soft tendril of warm air.

I moved his hand away from my mouth and placed it over my heart, still smiling softly as I whispered, "Erik…my soul is yours….only yours."

((Switch to Erik's P.O.V.))

I often liked to travel up my winding pathways to stand behind the mirror of Christine's dressing room. I liked to watch her when she was alone and revealed her true self that she showed to no one. I especially liked to visit her at night when she lay in bed. She always looked so angelic when she was sleeping.

I watched her as she opened her eyes and visibly sighed. My heart pounded with joy as I heard her beautiful voice begin to sing softly, singing the lullaby she had once sang for me when telling me of her father, the lullaby that had seared itself into my mind.

I hardly even realized what I was doing as my voice joined hers in the sweet soft melody, the words meaning everything to me as I'm sure they meant everything to her.

I noticed her voice faded to nothing as she closed her eyes, a look of peace upon her face. I finished the song, admiring her face bathed in moonlight.

Before I knew it, I had opened the mirror and was stepping into her dressing room.

I approached slowly, gazing down at her as I stood next to her bed. She was truly beautiful.

I couldn't help it as my hand reached out and started to caress her face gently. As my hand made contact with the soft, warm skin of her face, I realized I had forgotten to put my gloves back on after playing.

The feeling of her skin was breathtaking and I couldn't stop myself from exploring every contour of her face, ending at last with her lips.

I surprised myself by being so bold as to actually caress her lips but figured it was because she was obviously asleep that I felt so bold.

I pulled my hand back, letting my hand linger in the air surrounding her beautiful, angelic face.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and I felt as if my heart skipped a beat. Her soft blue eyes locked with my own blue eyes, making me feel frozen to the spot simply by her eyes meeting mine.

My heart began to beat harder within my chest as her lips curled softly upward in a small smile and I felt her soft, delicate hands grasp my hand and to my utter shock, press my hand to her soft lips. I had never felt anything like it; it was truly a wonderful sensation.

I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through me at the feeling of her breath softly hitting my fingers. It was very soft and warm.

Surprising me further, she pulled my hand away and pressed it to her chest, to the spot where her heart resided, pressing my hand down with both hands.

My heart pounded even harder in my ribcage as she whispered softly, "Erik….my soul is yours…..only yours."

My chest felt constricted and it felt difficult to breathe. The sound of my name on her lips was overwhelming. I fell to my knees, hardly daring to breathe as I gazed at her in shock, feeling the wonderful sensation of her heart beating beneath my hand.

I swallowed softly, my eyes only focused on her face. Her lips were still forming that soft smile, directed at me and me alone.

Her right hand reached out and stroked the unmasked side of my face softly, her touch feather soft. All I could do was stare at her in disbelief.

Her fingers stopped and lay resting against my cheek as she gazed into my eyes. She said so softly it was hard to hear her, "Erik….I love you. With or without your mask."

My heart was beating harshly in my chest, my eyes still just staring, my mind not comprehending what she just said.

Suddenly, her fingers moved slowly to the other side of my face, gently touching my jaw, right below the mask. Her fingers crept up slowly as she pulled the mask from my face, letting it fall to the floor. My breathing was becoming harsh as her fingers began to caress the deformed side of my face, her touch shocking me completely.

Her hand then moved so that it was pressed against my cheek, cupping my face in her hand. She still had that small smile on her face, her eyes gazing at me adoringly.

I exhaled in a rush, closing my eyes as I pressed my face against her hand, taking my hands and pressing her hand against my face.

I couldn't stop the tears from trickling down out of my eyes, nor could I stop the sob that escaped my mouth.

Her soft voice implored gently, sadly, "_Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Ne pleure pas._" ("Don't cry, my angel. Don't cry.")

My body shook as I only cried harder. My hands fell to my sides, my eyes still closed, my head turned down as I cried.

I felt Christine's hand move away from my cheek and felt her fingers gently wipe at my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

I looked up into her eyes, my breathing a little ragged. She merely kept stroking my cheeks, her smile widening fractionally, her eyes filled with sorrow.

I could only gaze at her, my face unmasked and tear-stained. Our faces were very close now that I was on my knees by her bed.

She suddenly leaned forward, her eyes closing as her lips made gentle contact with mine. My body began to shake and I didn't quite know why. Perhaps it was the shock of what was happening.

Her warm lips felt so soft as she gently moved them against mine. I had never felt anything like it in all my life. Of course, that would be because no one would dare ever look upon my face without screaming in terror or disgust. Christine was different…..unbelievably different.

She slowly pulled back, taking away the warmth offered by her lips as she did so. She slowly opened her eyes, gazing directly into mine. All I could do was stare at her in shock

Her hand still cupped my cheek and I felt her thumb gently stroke the malformed skin of the ruined side of my face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark as she merely smiled that soft smile of hers at me.

Her thumb stopped its stroking as she lets her hand just rest on my cheek. She asked softly, "Erik, will you take me home?"

I blinked, taking in her words. Home. Home to her meant my home. She wanted to come home. To my home.

All I could manage to do was nod. Her smile widened and her hand fell from my face.

She began to sit up and I reached out to retrieve my mask from the floor, intending to replace it on my face. However, Christine's gentle hand took a hold on my wrist, stopping me from grabbing it.

I turned and looked at her and all she did was shake her head, still smiling.

She slowly stood, seeming to tower over me, bathed in moonlight, smiling at me like one of God's gracious angels. I had no doubt in my mind that she was an angel.

Her hand moved from my wrist to my hand and took hold of my hand, gently coaxing me to stand.

Once I was standing, I merely stared into her eyes, feeling the warmth of her soft and gentle hand in my own.

She suddenly smiled wider, her lips opening to reveal her beautiful white teeth. She laughed softly and teased quietly, "Are we going or have your forgotten how to walk?"

I smirked, the sound of her voice awakening me at last. I squeezed her hand and turned, leading her to the mirror. I gently pressed the mechanism that opened the mirror, the mirror opening to reveal the dark passageway behind it.

I began walking forward, squeezing Christine's hand gently in my own, glancing behind me every so often just to make sure she was really still there. She always was, smiling at me, trusting me completely.

Time seemed distorted as it always does in my underground lair. It seemed to fly by and soon we were travelling across the lake, Christine putting a hand on my arm as she stood next to me while I rowed. It seemed as if only seconds passed before we were on the opposite bank and I helped her out onto the shore.

She put her hand on my arm as I led her to large swan bed that she had slept in before. She turned to me and placed her hand on my ravaged cheek as she had before, except now there was candlelight to light her face, illuminating her features and the way her eyes sparkled at me.

She closed her eyes as she leaned in toward me and pressed her lips against mine once more. This time, I was more in control of myself and I found myself immediately returning her kiss, bringing my hands to her face, cupping it as my hands went under her hair.

Our kiss quickly became more passionate and my right hand moved down to her waist, pulling her against me, pressing her body against mine.

She was dressed in white lingerie, the shape of her body quite visible in it. I could feel every curve of her body, every one of them pressing up against me and easily turning me on.

Her mouth immediately opened to my probing tongue, allowing me to explore and taste every part of her mouth. I had never felt anything like this and it was completely exhilarating. My left hand quickly went down to Christine's other hip, pressing her harder against me.

The need to breathe became apparent so I let my lips trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling softly at the crook of her neck, causing her to wrap her arms around my neck and moan, arousing me further.

I pulled back, wrapping one arm around her back and letting my other arm swoop beneath her knees, pulling her into my arms bridal style before kissing her on the mouth again, laying her gently on the bed.

I pulled back, panting slightly, and stroked her cheek lovingly as I admitted aloud what I had felt for the longest time, "I love you, Christine."

She smiled up at me and nuzzled her cheek into my hand, saying softly, "I love you too, Erik."

My heart swelled with joy at her words and I began kissing her again. She surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down more, causing me to lose my balance and fall onto the bed.

I pulled back from here, lying on top of her, my erection obvious.

She then began to laugh. I didn't have time to question why she might be laughing before she brought my head down again and began kissing me once more, tasting me with her tongue.

I moaned softly, grinding my erection against her in pleasure. She moaned and gasped against my mouth, causing me to smirk against her mouth and grind again.

I pulled back and looked down at her, panting slightly. I brought my hand up and stroked her face, still disbelieving that she was really here.

This was even better than my dreams. That's what frightened me. I was terrified that this wasn't real and I was dreaming yet again.

Christine looked into my eyes and I felt certain she could read my mind as she said, "I'm here, Erik. You don't have to be afraid."

I immediately began kissing her again, grinding against her, showing her how much I needed her.

I began to kiss at the crook of her neck again and she moaned out, "Erik….touch me."

The way she had moaned out her words made me shiver with pleasure.

I let my right hand go to her left breast and rest there for a moment before massaging it while kissing the crook of her neck. She simply moaned, encouraging me to continue.

Feeling emboldened, I began to undo the front of her lingerie, revealing her naked breast. I trailed heated, passionate kisses from the crook of her neck to her breast, beginning to suck on her exposed nipple.

My hands wandered, beginning to take off the leggings of her lingerie and throwing them on the floor. I pulled away from her and pulled off the remaining parts of her lingerie so that she lay naked beneath me.

My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes took in every inch of her body. I let my hands roam over her body, caressing her skin and staring in wonder at her body for I had never seen a woman's body, let alone Christine's.

As I explored her body, she merely watched me, letting me touch her all over. My heart thudded loudly in my chest as my fingers stroked along the inside of her right thigh. It began to thud even louder in my ears as I allowed my fingers to explore her very core.

It was a complete shock to me because she was extremely hot and surprisingly wet. As my fingers caressed her sensitive skin, she moaned softly, shuddering because of the contact.

I looked up at her face before allowing my fingers to plunge inside of her, causing her to jerk against me and moan.

I had found my erection had grown to the point of pain and I needed release. I didn't want to do anything yet. I wanted to savor this moment, savor everything about this night.

I let my fingers start a rhythm, moving in and out of her, caressing her walls. Her chest was heaving and she was moving against me.

I pulled my fingers out of her and before she had time to even protest, I replaced my fingers with my mouth, exploring every part of her with my lips, teeth and tongue.

She thrust against me as I let my tongue push inside of her. She moaned out my name as I tasted her. She tasted sweet and unbelievably delicious.

I pulled away from her, licking my lips to get every drop off. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to show her how much I wanted her to be mine, how she was mine forever. To put my love in something greater than words.

She seemed to sense this and surprised me by starting to take off my clothes. Pretty soon I was completely naked, no clothes, no mask, defenseless.

Christine's eyes wandered over my body, taking in everything as her gentle hands explored my body, caressing my skin.

I took a sharp intake of breath as her gentle, curious touch reached the area that was causing me discomfort. Her fingers felt soft and very…nice.

I looked into her eyes as she said softly, "Erik, I need you. I love you."

That was all I needed. I descended upon her, kissing her passionately. I pulled back my head and hurriedly thrust myself inside her.

I knew it caused her a lot of pain yet all I could do was hold her, so I did. I held her to me as she cried at the pain, kissing away her tears and stroking, murmuring soothing things in her ear.

We lay there for a moment before we felt adjusted to each other. Once we were, I began to kiss her again, thrusting inside her, desperate to show my love for her.

I had never felt anything as spectacular as when we both reached our peak together. It was a crescendo of passion and our love was pure music to our ears.

As soon as the aftershock was over, we lay in each other's arms, just holding each other, both exhausted.

With my head against her chest, my ear listening to the soft thudding of her heartbeat, I said simply, "Thank you."

She kissed my forehead and stroked my hair, saying, "You don't need to thank me. I love you and would do anything for you."

I lifted my head and looked into her eyes, saying simply, "I love you, Christine."

We shared a kiss that held neither passion, nor need, but was a gentle kiss simply stating our love.

I now had my angel of music; now, and forever.

**A/N:sighs happily: I love E/C pairing. : ) **

**I suggest that you all go take a cold shower! ; ) **

**Speaking of showers…..I think I'll go take one! XP **

**I hope you enjoyed this odd little one-shot. Please review and let me know what you thought: ) **

**Thank you! **


End file.
